


tonight, we'll last forever

by sunflower_8



Series: valentine countdown - twenty twenty [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Minor Character Death (referenced), Reminiscing, Trauma, mentioned - Freeform, really soft, the kids are celestial_nova's OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: kyoko and makoto sleep in.(kyoko thinks about her past and her present.)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: valentine countdown - twenty twenty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	tonight, we'll last forever

Kyoko is endlessly grateful for the lazy, cuddly mornings. 

Kyoko likes to be productive, waking up early and making breakfast for the kids before going to work. There’s some kind of satisfaction in being prepared for the day, for meeting the quota and helping others through her detective work (though, she wouldn’t consider herself very altruistic). Even on the weekends, Yui often wanted to go to her friends’ house, so Kyoko would have to get up and help her pick out clothes from her colorful closet. She also really loves drinking tea as the morning rises on the horizon, a quiet time where she can think and entertain herself with more light-hearted mysteries and cold cases.

Despite her eagerness to get work done and watch the sunrise, she loves the days where she can lay in bed with her husband without a care in the world.

Makoto is currently snuggled into her neck, mumbling to himself in his sleep (an endearing trait he finds extremely embarrassing, even though Kyoko adores it). His arms are tight around her waist, and she lies very still as to not awaken him. The strand of his chestnut hair that sticks out tickles Kyoko’s nose. 

Everything about him (especially when he’s sleepy) is adorable, and these mornings are the ones that remind Kyoko of how lucky she is to be with him.

She’s been through so much. Kyoko’s life has been an endless sequence of an unspeakable trauma occurring, ones that leads to some part of her dying. Once, it was her hands, who she concealed carefully behind gloves at all times until five years ago. Another time, her long hair was singed off. Worst of all, she’s lost her trust to disaster, and she began to doubt if anybody she loved would ever survive. 

When she met Makoto, she didn’t think he would be any different from the faceless memories of her loved ones, but it’s been ten years since then and he’s  _ still here _ . She hasn’t lost him, and they love each other, and those two facts are becoming less shocking as time progresses. 

Kyoko’s fought off the part that barred her from happiness and she’s learned to accept that Makoto is permanent. She’s working on allowing herself the nice things, like lazy mornings, an extra cup of sencha tea, and vacations. Along with those luxuries, she lets herself let Makoto love her, even though it took her  _ years _ .

Believing that Makoto liked her took a while, too. Now, it’s blatant, but at the time, all of his little quirks and gestures went over her head. When he offered to hang out with her or approached her with advice, she assumed he had nobody better to talk to. When he bought her a souvenir from a trip and remembered her birthday, she simply concluded that he had a meticulous memory.

Now, she knows. She knows that Makoto likes to make red velvet cake from scratch for her birthdays. She knows that Makoto likes to cuddle her and kiss her cheek thousands of times when she has a bad day. She knows that Makoto likes to go to libraries and get all the Agatha Christie novels so Kyoko can spend her time reading books she loves. 

She knows that when Makoto adopted a golden retriever puppy and named it Rose, it was out of love. When he suggested they name their daughter Yui, that was out of love too. 

Everything he does is out of pure love, and she understands that.

Makoto snuffles in her sleep, and she hears him stir a little. “Mm… Kyoko.” His voice is sleepy as he mumbles her name, leaning up to kiss her cheek. She can’t stop the fond smile that spreads across her face.

“Good morning, Makoto.” She replies warmly

“Go back to bed with me,” He suggests, already closing his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

It seems like it takes an insane amount of energy to shrug. “It’s Saturday.”

She nods, watching him nod off again and softly snore before closing her eyes. She suffers from insomnia, so she highly doubts she’ll be able to fall asleep as quickly as Makoto, but she allows herself to sink into the peaceful bliss of a warm, comfy bed.

All her years of struggling and suffering, years she rarely reminisces about, lead to this moment where she would have the world’s kindest and bravest man in her arms, hers forever. In the room next door, her two loves, Yui and Azumi, sleep in fuzzy pajamas and messy hair. Rose is sleeping on the floor in her daughter’s room, right next to Yui’s bed like she always is. Their house is small, warm, and secure, and Kyoko has fought for  _ so long  _ to finally have this.

From an awkward first date to her first kiss near a cherry blossom tree. From a moonlit night where they both tried to propose at the same time while Hina watched to walking down the aisle, linking arms with her father (Jin Kirigiri, who left her life so long ago only to come back on the best day of her life, to stay in her life forever and send his granddaughters’ birthday presents). 

She’s held too many dead bodies in her hands only to live and see the day where she could hold Yui giggle in her arms. She lost her mother, but heard Azumi call her “mama” fifteen years later. She grew up in a family of broken pieces only to fit herself in a family of her own.

In the end, she finds it easy to fall asleep next to Makoto, filled with love and adoration for the love of her life and her little angels.

(She’s jarred awake about an hour later with Yui on her chest, shaking her, while Azumi looks at her sister quizzically in the hallway. Although the sudden shift to alertness isn’t preferable, she still kisses her daughters and husband before preparing for the next day, well-rested and happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend celestial_nova made the kid OCs check out her works. i think they're in her fic puzzle pieces so yeah.
> 
> also she wanted me to say that the actually google doc this was on was titled "nova's version of holy water" so
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> we finished the countdown!! except like my halloween countdown (but better executed) there's a surprise tomorrow uwu owo how mysterious and yet extraordinarily basic. so uh yeah that's funky. have a Good Day everyone


End file.
